dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Christmas with the Enemy
Story Story Synopsis The Doctor (Played by John Hutch) is watching the Fast Show Christmas Special in his TARDIS (and it is presumed that he is doing this to get away from the hustle and bustle of his normal life, it is also implied by language The Doctor uses, that he has recently gone though an upsetting experience, however it is not looked at in great detail), Meanwhile across the universe Davros (whom had became a prisoner of the Daleks due to the Doctors actions) brakes free of his creations and turns them to his side, then vows to get revenge on the Timelord who handed him over to the Daleks. The Doctors TARDIS suffers a power failure and after giving up on trying to fit it, The Doctor emerges to discover he is on a "sodding" Mountain. Soon this Doctor locates an abandoned Cabin and once inside finds a nasty present waiting in the shadows in the form of Davros. The Kaled scientist traps The Doctor in the cabin by setting of explosives that he set around the mountain side, thus causing a snow full trapping The Doctor and himself. The Doctor soon realizes (with the help of a gloating Davros) that the only man in the universe that can help him, is himself and so he makes Contact with a future incarnation. In the time, space vortex, the TARDIS gets a distress signal and The Doctor (this one played by Christopher Thomson) gets his previous incarnations call for help. At first this Doctor is unwilling to help until he realizes that if his previous incarnation dies he will cease to exist. Meanwhile The (John Hutch) Doctor has conversations with Davros about the workings of the universe and what Christmas is really about, (in a deleted scene The Doctor teaches Davros about sarcasm and Davros rants about the uselessness of friends, this cut was made due to the upload time limit to YouTube, but now makes a future pay-off make less sense). Then Davros reveals his master plan! "I Want your Body!" During this time The (Christopher Thomson) Doctor has tracked the signal of the distress call and found that the mountain side is crawling with Daleks. When The Doctor enters the Daleks base he finds that the Daleks have brought large boxes with them, but before he has the chance to investigate there occupants he is found and taken by a Dalek guard. In the cabin The (John Hutch) Doctor also discovers that Davros has come to earth with a horde of Daleks, however he escapes up a chimney before the Daleks arrived to aid there creator. Davros does not remain enraged by the loss of one Doctor as he is informed of the capture of The Other Doctor. So the tables turn on the Doctors, now the rescuer is in deadly trouble and its left to the ex-prisoner to safe himself. As The (Christopher Thomson) Doctor is threatened by a massive mind wipe device, The (John Hutch) Doctor find out what does lie within the Dalek boxes, and sets out to safe his future self. Will Davros be victorious for his quest for a new body? or will The Doctor be able to safe The Doctor, before its too late? Continuity The Continuity with the Doctors in the story is a bit messy. The (John Hutch) Doctor is acting in a way that would suggest something traumatic happened to him not long before this story, however as this is one of only two appearances by this incarnation of Doctor it is unknown what the event is, and weather it will ever be seen... In the Christopher Thomson Doctor's timeline this adventure should be placed after The Christopher Thomson Series Finale and the Edge of Retribution and somewhere before or after Pudsai. It is automatcily set before The Final Adventure with a strong link due to the idea of Davros wanting a new body, it could be seen that after failing to capture the Doctors body he then goes on to take the measures used in The Final Adventure. Production Christmas with the Enemy is one of the First Animated Doctor Who Fan Films, in fact it is the first in the "Anermay Studios" Trilogy of Animated Who a series of three separate Fan films staring different Fan Doctors. Originally the story was written as an Audio Drama, but Christopher Thomson wanted to give the story a bigger audience and so asked Jon Gransden to animate the adventure in 2-D form. The animation was started in December 2008 and the first part was due to be realised on Christmas Day, however due to technical difficulties from Jon's computer the realise was put back to New Years Eve and even then it was uploaded very late that night. The second part of the serial was animated and then uploaded around Easter of 2009, after which a long and drawn out production break occurred for many reasons. Jon Gransden was asked to create the shorter animated film The Incursion (The second film in the Animated Who Trilogy), Christopher Thomson started work on "The Ultimate Conflict" (The Sequel to "The Final Adventure"). A few other reasons exist but the Production Team have never explained them. The First two parts where produced in the animation software Anime Studio 5, however over the break Anermay Studios switched to the more industry standard software Flash. So when production re-started in late 2009 the characters, sets and overal design where changed to suite this new, more hand drawn look for the story. The animation and therefore the story is set to be finished over the two weeks following the Easter weekend, thus drawing to a close this epic chapter in Doctor Who Animated History. In the weeks before realise Jon Gransden used twitter and the Official Christmas with the Enemy Facebook Group - Link to release behind the scenes images of the animation process on the story, the pictures can be viewed here. Voice Cast The Doctor - John Hutch The Doctor - Christopher Thomson Davros - Peter Byrom Daleks - Christopher Thomson Crew Written by Christopher Thomson Sound Design by Christopher Thomson and John Hutch Animation by Anermay Studios Animation Director Jon Gransden Production Notes John Hutch to Jon Gransden - Make John look older, Make Davros movements slower, Make the cabin darker. Christopher Thomson to Jon Gransden - Make Davros more angry. Links Official Facebook Group Official Website Youtube Playlist See also The Incursion The Final Adventure Anermay Studios Doctor Who Category:2000s Film Category:Film Productions